House of Anubis: The Jackal Curse
by HOAlover889
Summary: The gang is cursed with the Jackal curse. They become slaves to the moon. Watch as they balance being a werewolf and a normal teenager.
1. House of Curses

**Hi! I'm back from boarding school! Did you miss me? I'm sure you did. Anyway, I will continue Sophomore Year and Teenage Years but this is my newest story. It's somehow based on Wolfblood but a different story-line. It's exactly the same way it is in Sophomore Year and Teenage Years; Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy, Amfie and Nina and Eddie are brother and sister. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Sibuna and I are in the attic. Well, now, everyone in the house is in Sibuna so, the whole house is in the attic.

"Guys, guess what I just found?" Fabian asked. We all gathered round him.

"It shows the origin of that Bloody Mary thing. If you chant a god's name three timed, it will give you an unbreakable curse" he explained.

"Ok Amnut. Amnut. Amnut" Eddie chanted. We all glared at him as Patricia and I slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Nothing happened!" he exclaimed. Just then, the wind started to pick up and we felt an old breeze. The room soon became a hurricane. When it cleared up, something was wrong with Eddie. His eyes were pitch black.

"Who dares to call upon me?" he asked in a really low voice. It was as if Darth Vader and Mr T. had a baby who was going through puberty.

"You have dishonored my name! You shall be cursed. I place you under the Jackal curse!" he said. None of u knew what he meant. The room went into hurricane mode. Eddie's eyes returned to normal.

"What just happened?" he asked. We all stared at him. Fabian started typing something on his laptop.

"I found Jackal curse" he announced which was kinda stupid because we could see it.

"It says that the curse can... turn people into... slaves to the moon" he explained.

"Hold up! Are you telling me I'm gonna be a werewolf?"I asked.

"I guess so but there's really now way..."he started.

"Shut up Rutter!" I cut him off. I've gotten a lot meaner.

"How's this gonna happen?" Eddie asked. Fabian shook his head. I guess we'll just have to see...


	2. House of Transformations

**Eddie's POV**

Nina, Joy and I are sitting in my room, waiting. Today is our birthday. Apparently, we're gonna transform at the exact time we were born. Right now, it's 6:53 a.m. I was born at 6:58 a.m, two minutes before Nina was born. We're really freaking out.

"Please don't eat me" Jerome joked as he walked into the room. We glared at him.

"Shut up, Clarke!" Nina yelled at him before she half-transformed. A few days before your birthday, you can half-transform when you're angry and you're always on edge when you're near transforming. Your eyes turn yellow, you grow claws and your breathing becomes hitched. I grabbed both Nina's hands.

"Now, now, let's not scratch Jerome's face off _again_" I warned. She already did that when he took her shampoo. I also almost did it when Alfie ate my cookie. She calmed down and her eyes returned to normal.

"I think you should leave Jerome" Joy said. He nodded and went out of the room. My watch beeped and I saw it was 6:58 a.m. At that moment, I started breathing funny. I fell on my knees.

"It's happening" Nina said to Joy. My eyes turned yellow and my claws grew longer. My veins felt like bursting out. **(That thing that happens in Wolfblood when you see their veins and molecules and blah blah blah and see their eyes in wolf form).**

**Nina's POV**

Eddie had transformed. He growled at us but we weren't scared cause we knew that it was still Eddie. Just in wolf form. He jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. It was 6:59 now. Any minute now, I'll change.

"I'm ready" I told Joy. My watch beeped and I saw it was 7:00 am. I started breathing funny immediately. I fell on my knees just ike Eddie. My eyes became yellow and my claws grew longer. I felt like my veins were gonna explode. **(The molecule transformation scene). **I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. I smelt Eddie's trace. I followed it until I found a dirty blonde wolf cub with yellow eyes like mine. We circled each other before running away deeper into the woods. We found a deer and attacked it. Don't blame us. We were really hungry. Suddenly, I realized Eddie became bigger. It's true. Once you eat your first animal, you change from a cub to a full wolf. We changed back into human form.

**Eddie's POV**

"It's a long way to the house" Nina pointed out.

"Then let's run" I said. We started running and finished a 20 minute run in 3 minutes.

"Whoa! How did we get here so fast?" I asked.

"Probably a power. You know, agility, sense of smell, sense of hearing" she pointed out. We walked into the house.

"How'd it go?" Jerome asked.

"Good. Transformed, ate a deer, ran a 20 minute run in 3 minutes" I responded.

"Cool" Alfie said.

"Hey guys, can you follow me when I transform tonight?" Joy asked. We nodded.

**A Few Hours Later...**

**Joy's POV**

My watch beeped. It was 7:00 a.m. I was at the dining table.

"Joy, your eyes are yellow" Nina informed me. I looked at my hands and saw my veins bursting out. I ran out of the room. **(The molecule transformation scene). **I tried running past the kitchen where Trudy was but I felt something big tackle me. I turned around and saw Nina or maybe Eddie. I can't tell the difference between them in wolf form. It carried me by my scruff cause I was still a cub. It took me to the cellar. I barked violently at it. It growled loudly, circling me. I gave up and sat down. It changed to its human form and I saw Nina. I pouted, hoping she would let me out.

"Not buying it" she said.

"Goodnight, sleep tight" she said before she left me in there. I howled loudly once I was alone.

**Next Morning**

**Joy's POV**

I woke up in the cellar. How? I asked myself. I remembered what happened. How Nina locked me in the cellar. I opened the door and ran to find Nina. I ran to her room in like 7 seconds. Which was weird cause I'm not normally a fats runner.

"Nina!" I said her name, waking her up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You left me in the cellar!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I' sorry, did you want Trudy to know you're a werewolf?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You're welcome" she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"But now I'm still a cub!" I whined.

"Don't worry. Next transformation or full moon, we'll make you a full wolf. Happy?" she said/asked. I nodded.

"Good, now go have a shower. You smell like the cellar" she said. I giggled and walked out of the room. I'm now officially a werewolf!


	3. House of Snuggling

**Eddie's POV**

Tonight is a full moon. I'm so happy. It's hard being half wolf in the house. Sometimes we change and they have to lock us in a room. Thank God tonight we can actually go out. There's actually a funny thing. Patricia was born 11:59 p.m., August 17 and Amber was born 12:01 a.m., August 18. Right now, it's 11:57. Me, Amber and Joy are staying in Nina and Patricia's room. Patricia's watched beeped. Her eyes became yellow, her claws grew longer and her veins started showing on her hand. Before you know it, she turned into a red-haired wolf cub. We came prepared. We locked the doors and made sure the window was open. She jumped out of it and ran into the woods.

"Get ready, Ambs" Nina said. Amber's watched beeped. She transformed into a white-blonde wolf cub. Nina, Joy and I transformed and Nina picked Amber up by her scruff while I did they same to Joy and jumped out the window. We smelt down the others. It was hard to find Patricia though. Nina howled and we heard a faint response in the distance. We tracked her down until we found her trying to kill a rabbit. She actually killed it and ate it but, she was still hungry. Luckily, we found a baby deer and killed it and ate it. Joy, Amber and Patricia became full wolves. We waited a while before going back to the house, Nina, Amber and Joy fake wrestling each other and Patricia and I snuggling each other, our fur rubbing against each other's. We were still ourselves, just in wolf form. We changed back.

"How are we gonna get back to the house?" Patricia asked.

"Easy. Run" I said.

"I'm not a runner" she said. I smirked and put my arm round her.

"Yacker, we're werewolves. We have heightened senses now. Smell, hearing, agility. We can get back home in just a few seconds" I told her. She smiled.

"Let's go" she said before she started running. We all followed. We got home in a minute and 30 seconds.

"New record!" Nina pointed out. We laughed. You're filled with so much energy after a transformation.

"We can't enter through the front door" Amber pointed out.

"We'll find another way" Nina said before she jumped to her windowsill. Patricia and the rest of the girls followed suit. I went to the boys' side of the house and jumped to my room's windowsill. I snuck in and fell on my bed.

"Full moon, right?" Fabian asked. I was startled and almost fell off my bed.

'Yeah" I answered, regaining my balance.

"My birthday's in a few days" he pointed out. I nodded.

"Better get ready" I said. He smiled before going back to bed. I heard a wolf howl. I knew it was Patricia and smiled. I howled back and fell asleep.


	4. House of Blue Moons

**I'm just gonna skip all the transformations. It's just basically a waste of time.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

All of us have transformed, with the exception of Willow. Mara, Alfie, KT and Willow are still cubs. Right now, we're in the living room. We don't know why but, we just don't feel that energetic as we usually do. Trudy and Victor are out so the cubs are in wolf form. Mara was curled up in Nina's lap and KT and Alfie were wrestling. They were so cute, their tiny paws playfully punching each other, one of them biting the other one's ear.

"Guys, looks like we might have a problem" Fabian said, looking at his laptop.

"Why?" asked.

"There's a blue moon tonight" he said. We all rolled our eyes.

"And?" Nina asked.

"For us, the blue moon is one of the times where we are weak. We don't have the urge to change but we can if we want to. Although if we do, there won't be much point since we'd be weak and can't hunt" he explained.

"I noticed I was" Nina started but cut herself off by yawning, "a little bit more tired than I should be" she finished.

"You guys can stay here. I'm going to my room" Willow said, leaving the room. Patricia walked into the room, plopping down on the couch and throwing a pillow randomly. Unfortunately, that pillow hit Nina's face. She growled then groaned.

"If I wasn't so tired, you'd be dead by now" she said.

"There's more" Fabian said, yawning.

"Young cubs are the only ones that are still energetic. In fact, they become even more strengthened" he said. We looked at Mara and the rest of the cubs. We looked outside and also saw that it was almost night-time. The slightly blue moon illuminated the night sky. The cubs growled. We all shared a look. Mara, Alfie and KT ran to the door. At that moment, me, Nina and Patricia transformed. We tried our best to run, although the cubs were really fast. We chased them into different directions. I got KT. I tried to get her but she growled and gave me a big scratch on my cheek but I think it was a mistake. I carried her by her tail and used my mouth to carry her by the scruff. I returned to the common room to see the rest of them except Nina who I think chased Alfie. She came back soon, a giant scar on her ear, holding Alfie who also had a scratch on his upper lip. We all changed back.

"What the hell Alfie?" Nina asked, holding her ear. He pouted.

"Sorry. mistake" he said. She rolled her eyes and touched the injury, causing it to heal.

"You have healing powers!" Fabian exclaimed.

I guess so" she replied. She touched Alfie's lip and it healed. She came to me and touched my cheek. It healed instantly.

"Better" I said in satisfaction. Patricia and Mara entered the room, Patricia holding Mara's scruff with her mouth. She growled and glared at the little pup. They changed back.

"Little bitch!" Patricia glared at us. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry" she apologized, obviously not really meaning it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mara here, ran into the damn hole in the wall so I couldn't get to her. I basically had to break the wall more, only to realize she had crawled into the other room" she explained.

"Wow!" Nina said. We were holding the pup's down, making sure they couldn't escape. I officially hate blue moons.


	5. House of Tests

**Willow's POV**

I have a massive headache! I have this weird taste in my mouth. I feel like throwing up.

"Hi Trudy!" I said unenthusiastically as I entered the dining room. They all stared at me weird. I sat down and opened my Math textbook. We were having our tests and I was freaking out.

"Oh my God! Willow Jenks is _not _smiling! It's a miracle!" Jerome joked. I glared at him and gave him the finger

"Wow! Someone's not in a good mood!" Alfie said. I glared at him too.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked.

"My head hurts, I have this taste in my mouth and I feel like throwing up" I said. They all shared looks.

"You're not going to school today" Eddie said.

"Why not? I'll miss the exam" I exclaimed.

"Better than transforming in front of the whole class. Remember your transformation is tonight. The test is just going to stress you out more and you could half transform" Patricia explained. I groaned. Why did I have to be the youngest?

"I _have _to go to school" I whined. They all rolled their eyes and Fabian was about to say something when Nina gave me a bottle with a red liquid in it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It relaxes you. Just put it under your tongue and try to survive the day" she said. I put a little under my tongue. It tastes like metal!

"Ew!" I made a face.

**At School...**

"Class! Sit down!" our teacher said as she walked into the classroom full of rowdy teenagers. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nina. Patricia" she said. They knew what she meant.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled simultaneously. Everyone scrambled to their seats. The two smirked as they walked to their own seats.

"Now, I hope you all studied for your test" she asked. A lot of people groaned. Including me. But it's not my fault I've become a werewolf. But I can't tell my teacher that. She shared the papers. I couldn't understand _any _of the questions on the first page so I went to the next... and next and next. I was _so _gonna fail. I looked at my hands and saw my black veins popping out. I looked at the window and saw my eyes were yellow. I crouched under my table. I saw Jerome glance at me. His eyes widened. He sat up quickly and pulled the fire alarm.

"Everyone, line up outside in an orderly manner!" our teacher said. We lined up. When she was gone, we got out of our lines.

"Jerome, what was that?" Nina asked. and whispered the last one.

"Willow was about to... _transform" _he said the first part quietly and whispered the last part. They all looked at me.

"What about the thing I gave you?" Nina asked.

"Long story" I said.

**Earlier This Morning.. **

I was walking to class when someone mistakenly pushed me. It was Alfie! I glared at him.

"Sorry!" he apologized as Jerome followed him. I sighed and opened my bag. I saw the thing splattered over all my things.

**Normal Time...**

We were all glaring at Alfie and Jerome.

"Hey! Jerome was the one chasing me!" Alfie defended.

"You pushed me down the stairs!" he exclaimed. He hit him and they started a slap fight. We rolled their eyes as Nina and Patricia hit the two. They stopped.

"If Willow doesn't make this through, I will kill both of you" Nina threatened. They nodded. She rolled her eyes and walked away. We went back and did the test. Thank the Lord I didn't half- transform.

**Later That Night...**

"I _told _you she was gonna make it!" Alfie screamed at Jerome. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. My veins started popping out and I grew claws. I realized what happened and took a deep breath as I transformed into a wolf cub. My first instinct was to run out the window and that's what I did, the gang behind me. I ran into the woods. I spotted a light. Someone was standing there with a gun. _Hunters! _We all ran back to the house and jumped through the window.

"So much for becoming wolf cubs" Alfie said, sadly.

"Aw!" Nina said, hugging him. He smiled slyly. This caused him to be beaten by Nina, Fabian, Eddie and Amber.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed as we laughed. I'm finally part of the pack.

* * *

**How do you like it? This may be my last chapter in a while since I'm going back to school tomorrow. I'll try to see if I can update from school but, it'll be hard cause we're not allowed to use the ICT lab unless we have lessons and it'll be hard to browse cause we only browse for like 10 minutes, tops. Bye! Review! Don't turn into wolves!**


End file.
